The Spiked Butterbeer
by TheGirlOfTooManyFandoms
Summary: After Rose Potter's Butterbeer was spiked, will she get the true love's kiss to survive? OotP. Eventual Fem!Harry/Draco, One sided George/Angelina, One sided Fred/Hermione. Rose, Draco, Fred and George are all Slytherins. I don't own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

The Spiked Butterbeer

**I don't own Harry Potter - it belongs to the amazing JK Rowling!**

"4 Butterbeers please."

"Hey, I wanted Firewhisky!"

"And me!"

"Fine! Sorry, change that - 2 Butterbeers and 2 Firewhiskies please." It was Saturday afternoon in The Three Broomsticks and Rose Potter was enjoying a well earned rest with her fellow Slytherin fifth-year friends.

"Fred, George, don't get pissed again!" pleaded Draco Malfoy.

"We won't." promised George Weasley.

"In any case, what's the worst that can happen if we do?" asked his twin brother, Fred Weasley.

"Well..." sighed Rose, reminiscing the crazy events after the Twins' last glasses of Firewhisky.

"If we start listing what happened last time, we will be here for the next three days!" said Draco, and with that the Twins swore they wouldn't, then changed the subject quickly to Quidditch.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Are you Madam Rosmerta?" inquired a hooded figure who had just entered the pub.

"Yes, that's me." replied the clearly flustered barmaid. "What can I do for y-?"

"_Imperio"_ whispered the man. Madam Rosmerta stood as still as a solider waiting for orders. It fact that _was_ what she was doing.

"Now, you are going to put two and only two drops of this liquid into a glass of Butterbeer which MUST be given to Rose Potter." he commanded, "Now you can do the Dark Lord's bidding for me." Everything then happened accordingly. Madam Rosmerta slowly poured the two needed, transparent drops from the dark-coloured bottle into a glass filled to the brim with Butterbeer. She then walked across to the table where four thirsty Slytherins waited and before any of them could reach for a glass, Madam Rosmerta grabbed the Butterbeer which was tampered with and gave it to the only girl on the table. After everything was given and all money was paid, the children eagerly sipped their sweet drinks (apart from Fred and George who just downed theirs in one go!). However, Rose's tasted more bitter than the usual Butterbeer, but afraid that she would have to have paid another 2 sickles for another glass, she just drank the rest with no complaining.

* * *

After finishing their, in some cases alcoholic, drinks and buying tons of things from Zonko's Joke Shop and Honeydukes, Rose, Draco, Fred and George decided to travel back to Hogwarts. Suddenly, Rose felt a strange tingling sensation inside her. Surely it was just the mountain of sweets that she'd just eaten giving her a sugar rush, so she decided to ignore it. However, after just more two steps, the tingling turned to pain. She stood there, in the middle of the road, in silent agony. No one realises what was happening until Rose dropped to the ground.

"Rose!" Draco, Fred and George screamed in shock. They rushed over to her, but had to weave their way through a crowd which had just formed.

"What the hell's happened?" asked a Gryffindor fourth-year.

"I don't know!" shouted Fred.

"Wait a minute…" said Draco.

"I'm sorry Draco…" shouted George, "But we really can't wait a minute! Look at her!" And that sight was a horrible sight: Rose was laid out flat on her back against the cold, hard ground of the road with her arms and legs, all going in different directions.

"I know, but did any of you see the face she was pulling will having her drink?" he said. Most people shook their heads. "I think there was something put in her drink!" he concluded. Everyone gasped. Then a Slytherin third-year whispered timidly,

"D-did a D-D-Death Eater do it?" Draco sighed and said quietly,

"I think so…"

"Oh no!" screamed the twins, "We need to get her to Madam Pomfrey!" However, Draco said that it would be quicker to go to the Slytherin common room, so he picked up The-Girl-Who-Lived into his arms and started to jog off towards Hogwarts with Fred and George in hot pursuit carrying their bags.

**Part 1 of 4 – Done! More coming soon…**

**Please review so I know what you all think! :) I need more ideas for more fanfics so review with any ideas I could use! :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Spiked Butterbeer

**I still don't own Harry Potter - it still belongs to JK Rowling**

**I can't believe my fanfic's already in four communities!**

It took about 5 minutes for Draco, Fred and George to run back into Hogwarts while carrying Rose, who was still unconscious. They were followed by a group of students, most of whom were Slytherins, but there were the odd Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs within the group who left to their own common rooms just before the pack entered the dungeons. One flight of stairs later, they had arrived in the Slytherin common room by shouting the password: "potens anguis" (which is Latin for powerful snake). As soon they had each taken a step into the room, Draco, George and Fred shouted at the students who were sat on the sofa by the fire:

"Get out the way!" And everyone obeyed in order for Rose to be laid down. Worried Slytherins gathered around the casualty. Within a couple of tense minutes, Rose regained consciousness and to save her breath, Draco retold everything that she didn't know or couldn't remember to her and everyone who wasn't there.

"So we think your drink was spiked...and we think a Death Eater did it." People around the common room gasped. "Or someone who Imperiused by a Death Eater."

"Oh bloody hell!" shouted Rose instantly. Her friends would have tried to calm her down, but before they could, a high pitched sound could be heard - Rose's scream. It seemed like she was having some sort of fit. Draco, Fred, George and the rest of the crowd, plus what seemed like the rest of their house, who had just come out of the dormitories tried to bring her around again, but it was no use - she was, in her mind, somewhere completely different from the common room. It was dark, murky and desolate, like the middle of nowhere, but as she absent-mindedly moved around, a huge statue came into view. She recognised it - the statue of the Angel of Death. She had nearly been suffocated by it last year. Rose now recognised the place - the Little Hangleton Graveyard. After a couple of moments, someone came out from behind a gravestone. It was Cedric Diggory. Suddenly, there was a massive flash of green light and Cedric flew backwards onto the cold, hard ground and didn't move again. Dead. Finally, she was pulled back into the present day, sweating all over and breathless. She tried to speak, but it was very difficult for her.

"C-C-C-C-Cedric," she stuttered, "D-D-D-Dead!"

"We already know that. He was killed last year." said a sixth year boy, who instantly earn three punches in the stomach, shoulder and God knows where else from Harriet's three closest friends.

"N-n-no. I-I mean I s-s-s-s-saw him being k-killed again." Tears started to form in Rose's eyes. Draco got up and said,

"I'll be back."

"Terminator much?" said George, cheekily, but before Draco left the room Fred asked,

"Where're you going?"

"Madam Pomfrey." And without another word, he was out of the common room and running down the corridor along to the hospital wing.

* * *

While running to the hospital wing, Draco came across Professor McGonagall. Totally puzzled, she said,

"Malfoy, where are you off to now? In case you've forgotten after five years of it, the Slytherin common room is in the dungeons."

"I know that Professor." said Draco, feeling utterly sassed, "I'm just going to the hospital wing."

"Why?" asked McGonagall, "Got a secret affliction?"

"No," said Draco, "I'm going so I can get Madam Pomfrey to come and see Rose - she's in a really bad state."

"Potter? What's happened to Potter?" said McGonagall. So Draco told McGonagall the whole story of the spiked Butterbeer, Rose collapsing and her vision. Finally, McGonagall said,

"Seems you think it was a Death Eater, I'm coming with you. You never know what dark magic could be involved in this." So they set off briskly towards the hospital wing. On the way, the two of them met Professor Snape walking the other way, but after being dragged by McGonagall, he was walking with them, listening to the story.

**Part 2 of 4 – Done! More coming soon…**

**Please review so I know what you all think! :) I need more ideas for more fanfics so review with any ideas I could use! :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a while! Two words – writers. block.**

**I still don't own Harry Potter - it still belongs to JK Rowling**

Within around 5 minutes, Draco, Professors McGonagall and Snape and Madam Pomfrey had arrived at the Slytherin common room and were all gathering with Fred, George and the ever increasing crowd of Slytherins (who were then quickly moved out into the dormitories by the teachers as it was quite late (they had let the students out for an evening Hogsmeade outing that day)) around Rose, who was lying on the sofa by the fire, growing paler by the minute.

"Status report." said Draco and he was met with a number of puzzled faces from both the teachers and remaining students alike. Fred and George were the first to start the talking again, but this time in their twin talk,

"Mate, you do…"

"…know that this…"

"…is not…"

"…Star Trek?" ended both of them, clearly wondering how one of their best friends could mix up the all the different fandoms of the universe.

"Hey, gimme a break!" said Draco, annoyed, "I watch a lot of 60s TV shows!"

"Really?" asked George. Draco nodded.

"Why!?" asked Fred.

"It's good!" shouted Draco.

"IT'S A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FANDOM!" screeched the twins. And then the bickering began (*sighs*). Being the most impatient teacher ever to set foot in Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall took over the situation.

"Sorry to break up your argument," she said, "but Potter's life is currently at risk!"

After three muffled 'Sorry Professor's and three _oh-my-god-this-is-so-embrassing!-do-you-mind-we-all-have-reputations-to-uphold?_ looks, she says,

"So, how is she?"

"She has had more 'visions' - not sure what of…" said Fred.

"…and we think they are getting worse. Poor girl!" finished George. As if starting as soon as they were mentioned, said 'visions' occurred again as Rose began shaking. However, this time it was very different to the original one – night-time - okay, that was not different - a house. An old shaken house, one that had seen better days. It seemed familiar. The door was slightly ajar and almost instantaneously, her view moved through the door into a quiet hallway. But it was quiet until… green.

Green.

A flash of green.

Green more vibrant than for Cedric. But nonetheless, green. Then James dropped to the ground, limp, like the strings of a marionette had just been cut. Rose's heart was crushed and a shrill scream was heard throughout the castle, back in the present time. Before she could recover, she was on the move again. Upstairs now. To the end of the corridor. To the door on the right. That door was blasted open. Rose knew what was coming…

Green.

Green.

But now Lily fell to the floor and that same scream was again heard in the school. Rose suddenly awoke, tears streaming down her face.

"M-Mum a-a-and Dad! No, no, noooo!" she cried and it was all hands on deck for the three best friends to try to calm her down again. Snape, who had remained fairly silent throughout, observing the scene, finally spoke up.

"If what you say is correct Mr. Malfoy," he said, "this substance could either be causing some of her very worst memories to revisit her conscience, or, in the worst case scenario, be weakening her mind and therefore allowing the Dark Lord to easily enter her mind and do the exact same thing." Shivers ran down the spines of Draco, George and Fred and Rose shrank down into the sofa when one of Voldemort's many aliases was mentioned, but Snape continued.

"And the fact that the majority of this potion should be now combined with Miss Potter's blood is potentially problematic."

"Potentially problematic!?" shouted Draco, "I'm sorry Professor, but Rose is being driven to insanity and/or is dying! And we have no cure for this _what ever it is_!"

"I am well aware of this Malfoy," retorted Snape, staying completely calm, "and that is why myself and Madam Pomfrey require a sample of Potter's saliva."

"Really? Do I have to?" said Rose, joining the conversation, but the Weasley puppy dog eyes made her finally crack. "Okay, okay, fine!" she said.

Once that weird business was taken care of Professor Snape left immediately, without another word, but being the _fairly_ nice person she is, Madam Pomfrey thanked Rose for her cooperation and then followed the same path as Snape out of the common room to begin her work. This left Professor McGonagall alone with the four students and she said,

"I am not sure whether this will make her condition worse, but maybe you could preoccupy her with something to delay the 'visions', for example, questions about the Theory of Charms OWL you are all sitting next week."

Before Rose could protest by saying that she was already at an O in Charms (she wasn't actually at an O yet, but what McGonagall doesn't know won't hurt her!), Draco agreed and said "Yeah, that could work. Let me get a text book." Then he got up from by the sofa and ran off into the dormitories.

"Before all the boring stuff starts…" said Fred.

"…we have some questions to ask you to see how in touch you are with the lives of people at Hogwarts." said George.

"What like?" asked Rose, getting worried.

"Question 1:" said Fred, like this was now a TV game show, "Who are the loves of mine and my dear brother's lives?"

"Easy!" said Rose, laughing, "Fred, you really love Hermione Granger and George, you have the hots for Angelina Johnson!"

"How did you know!?" said George in a very over dramatic way, but Rose answered,

"Well, you've already told me this… and practically the whole school… minus Hermione and Angelina themselves."

"Touché." said the twins in unison.

"Question 2:" said George with a smirk forming on his and his brother's faces, "Who does McGonagall love?"

Rose's face turned so she had the same mischievous grin as the twins.

"Oh, I know! Professor S-"

"Don't!" said McGonagall before Rose could say the name (let's just say it begins with S, ends in e, and has nap in the middle!), "I see you are in good hands, so…" and with a sweep of her cloak, she was out of the door.

"Okaaay. Moving on…" said Rose.

"Who's your crush?" said both the twins simultaneously, moving closer to her 'sofa-side' in anticipation.

"Hey! You're not getting that out of me that easily!" said Rose, slapping them playfully, "Stop trying to take advantage of the invalid who isn't thinking straight!"

"Fine, who's Draco's then?" asked George.

"What about me?" said Draco inquisitively, before Rose had even opened her mouth to answer the question (not that she actually knew the answer to it).

"Err… we didn't say your name - you must be hearing things." said Fred with a tone of cheek in his voice. This earned the twins a _really?-do-you-think-was-born-yesterday? _look from Draco (so they just sent a _yes-we-do!_ look back), but he asked nothing more about their question about him. Then the hard Charms questioning began…

* * *

"Give the correct incantation for the Shield Charm."

"Protego."

"And which spell cannot be deflected by it?"

"The Killing Curse."

"Identify the charm which turns an object into a Portkey."

"Portus."

"Congratulations Miss Potter. You clearly will achieve very high grades in Charms in your OWLs and maybe even at NEWT standard in the next few years. I just wish the same could be said about your Transfiguration grades." Professor McGonagall had just re-entered the Slytherin common room to find Fred, George and Draco asking Rose questions about the Theory of Charms exam they were going to have the following week.

"Professor, I have an E in Transfiguration…" Rose protested.

"And you were only two marks away from getting an O in your last assessment!" said McGonagall, getting annoyed at the fact that Professor Flitwick was gaining more O's from his students than herself (oh the joys of teacher rivalry!). Before someone could get hurt, Fred and George stepped in.

"Ladies, ladies, just chill…please!"

"We don't want a cat fight!"

"Quite right," said McGonagall, straightening out her robes. Rose rolled her eyes, but after catching her, the professor carried on,

"Has the patient had any more 'visions'?"

"Hey! The patient does have a name, you know!" shouted Rose, irritated.

"She's had a couple," said Draco, "but I don't think that they were _too_ bad, compared to the others that is."

"Well, I have been consulting with Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey," said McGonagall, "and they believe that they know how to reverse the effects." Everyone's faces brightened at this piece of news. Now there would be a better chance for Rose to escape this episode unscathed (or not anymore than she already was).

"And…?" the children said with baited breath and McGonagall said,

"The way to cure it is your true love's kiss."

"WHAT!?" screamed Rose, horror struck over her face. "For fuck's sake!"

"What? What's wrong?" said McGonagall.

"Oh god! I'm going to be like this forever!" she shouted with the same terror in everything about her, but was met with puzzled expressions, so she said, "I don't know my true love - I don't know if I even have one - and I don't have a boyfriend!" Fearful looks spread across the group, even on the faces of people who already knew this. The task had just been made 100 times more difficult than finding some exotic plant to eat as a remedy and 1000 times more than brewing a complicated antidote potion. Harriet's true love? This person could be anywhere! At the other end of the country! In another country! In another continent which is at the other side of the planet! Or they could just be at Hogwarts, but that's still hundreds of boys to ask to see if they like or love or hate Rose and get them to kiss her! Finally, Professor McGonagall said,

"Okay, I think we should leave this problem until tomorrow when we are not tired and can actually think properly." However, this decision was met with countless protests, mainly about the safety and wellbeing of Rose, but she just walked back out of the common room, leaving the students alone.

"Right, we're off for a quick nap too…" said Fred.

"…but first, we need a word Draco," finished George. Draco tried to stop them, but was ultimately dragged by the collar to the other side of the room out of Rose's earshot and then said,

"What was all that about?" The twins then spoke to him in their twin talk in a hushed whisper,

"We both think that…"

"…the true love…"

"…could be…"

"…you!"

"Come on…"

"…we all know…"

"…that you…"

"…love her!"

"Mate…"

"…it's worth a shot."

The twins abruptly left Draco's side for their dormitories leaving him pondering over his own thoughts. Should he? Shouldn't he? Should he? Shouldn't he?

**Part 3 of 4 – Done! More coming soon…**

**Sorry about the true love's kiss thing - I know it's quite a big cliché and very wishy washy, but I didn't have any other way to do the next bit without it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own Harry Potter - it still belongs to JK Rowling**

It had been a good while since Fred and George had left for the warmth of their dormitory and the comfort of their beds and Rose and Draco were left alone, sat or lying with feet rested on Draco on the sofa. To pass the time, the two fifth-years had decided to go through a list of boys in Hogwarts (who they actually knew, had heard of or knew a _fairly decent_ description of) who could be Rose's true love. Oh how Draco wished it to be him! They went through the boys by their house; they had already been through the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs without luck and were currently on the Gryffindors.

"Dean Thomas?" asked Draco.

"No," answered Rose.

"Seamus Finnigan?"

"He hates me."

"Ron Weasley?"

"As much as I want to be Fred and George in some way, shape, or form, I hope not!"

"Neville Longbottom?"

"Fuck off!"

"Are you bloody sure you're not gay?" asked Draco, getting more impatient, but getting more excited as soon they would be on the Slytherins i.e. him.

"1) Yes, I'm bloody sure!" answered Rose, "and 2) we've only gone through two and a bit of the four houses, so relax!"

_Just tell her, _Draco's mind told him._ It could be you._

_Sure, _he thought back, sarcastically._ And maybe there is a Sphinx in the world that can fly!_

_How do you know?_

_I… I… I don't know! It just can't be me!_

_You never know! Tell her._

_No._

_Tell her._

_No!_

_Tell her._

"Me?" he blurted out.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Me? What about me?"

"Erm…"

_It could be you._

"I guess I never really thought about it…"

_It could be you._

"It could b-"

He kissed her. Nothing too long. Nothing too short. Just short enough to show his feelings for her. Just long enough to say that he loved her. When they eventually broke away, with their foreheads rested on each other's, Draco asked - whispered - again,

"What about me?"

"Yes," Rose whispered back. Then, back they went to kissing to the relief and _ahhh_'s of the recently-returned Fred and George and the, again, relief, but also surprise and slight embarrassment of Professor McGonagall, who was stood by the common room door.

It all happened so quickly - Rose was thrown back into the visions, but they were worse. Much worse. All mixed into one and then turned up to 11. Cedric, James and Lily again. So many flashes of green - the Killing Curse. But some new faces now and some new deaths. Bertha Jorkins, the Riddle family, that muggle caretaker from her dreams the previous year. And more. And more. And more. As the people and their unfortunate deaths flew through her mind, Draco was forced backwards on the sofa as Rose fell headfirst onto the floor in both physical and mental agony and started to toss and turn. This caused Professor McGonagall and the boys to rush to her sides and a small, but growing group of students who had just woken up. Then, silence… Suddenly, a strange black mass flew away from her chest which was lost forever, evaporated in the air. **(A/N: if you've watched the film of Order of the Phoenix then I'm meaning the bit where Voldemort stops possessing Harry.) **Finally, Rose regained consciousness to everyone's happiness and Draco stole a kiss from her before she was helped to the hospital wing.

* * *

The next morning, Rose was the centre of attention - she already was due to the whole the Girl Who Lived saga, but now more so after the previous night's event and/or due to the fact she and Draco were dating now. Rose didn't really know which thing people were talking about behind her back - she was already used to it, but also didn't really care now that Voldemort had gone for a while. She knew he'd be back, but for now, she was just happy to be with her new boyfriend and best friends.

* * *

**And that my friends is that! Part 4 of 4 – Done! Story - Done! Love it? Hate it? Don't honestly care about it? Want to run over to me and hug me? Want to push me off a bridge due to my shipping abilities? Please tell me (i.e. review please!)**

**Sorry again about the true love's kiss thing! *slaps myself***


End file.
